Rules or Heart?
by NekoMiko625
Summary: Full summary inside. Captain JeanLuc Picard received a message from Admrial Gardner requesting a transfer from his starbase to Picard's ship. However, he finds that the teen had joined Starfleet to hide from her father.
1. The Mystery Transfer

**Hello hello and welcome to my second fanfic. I've had this in my head for a long time and I finally decided to write it down. I'm thinking about making a series of TNG stories with Savannah in them, but that depends on how many people review and/or like this one.**

_Summary: About two months after the incident at Farpoint Station, Captain Jean-Luc Picard received a message from Admiral Joe Gardner requesting a transfer from his starbase to Picard's ship. However, he finds that the teen had joined Starfleet to hide from her father, which goes against the laws of her home planet and the Prime Directive. He is now forced to decide whether or not to let her join his crew, or return her to her father. Meanwhile, there have been suspicions that Romulans have been observing the starbase's research for a more efficient engine in the Neutral Zone, which has put everyone at unease._

**Yeah I know long summary. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG nor the characters, except for Savannah Kalim, who will make her appearance in the next chapter. Oh yea, anything you see in bold is me talking.**

**Chapter 1: **_The Mystery Transfer_

'_Captain's log, Stardate 4129.3, I received a message from Admiral Gardner from Starbase 625 requesting a crew transfer from the starbase to my ship. She is able to interpret any language she hears and can speak back in the same language. She would be a valuable asset to the Enterprise, but the Admiral said there's something about her that he couldn't say in the message. Something that may alter my decision…'_ **(I tried so hard to figure out the Stardate system…This number is made up, but is still after the stardate of "Encounter at Farpoint.")**

"Have you heard about the new transfer?" first officer Commander William Riker asked his poker buddies.

"I'll bet 20," said Dr. Beverly Crusher. "It's not official yet. This isn't an order by the Admiral; he's letting the Captain decide whether or not to accept the transfer. I've looked up her medical records and they seem odd to me."

"I'll see your bet." Lieutenant Worf said.

"Odd how?" inquired Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge as he folded.

"Well for one, it starts from when she was 11 years old. Everything before that is unknown. Information about her family is very limited as well."

Lieutenant Commander Data bet and Riker rose to 50. Worf folded and Dr. Crusher and Data called.

"How limited?" asked Riker.

"Only that her mother died of illness when she was 9 and her father was out of the picture when she was 10. The reasons behind her it are classified, even from me."

"That is very unusual," commented Data. "All of the medical history of a new crew member should be disclosed to the Chief Medical Officer of the Starfleet vessel that is receiving the new addition."

"I'm sure the Captain knows about all this and will let us know when the time is right." Riker commented.

He then showed his poker hand of a full house: aces over 10s. Dr. Crusher groaned as she folded her three of a kind. Data folded and said "Commander Riker wins again."

"How does he do that?" Geordi sighed.

They played a few more rounds before retiring. Worf was in a particularly bad mood because he lost a big pot to Data. Dr. Crusher was still focused on the mystery of the new crew member as they walked to the meeting room for the senior officers.

Already occupying the room were Counselor Deanna Troi and Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The rest of the senior staff took their seats as the meeting began. The Captain spoke: "As you all know we're headed for Starbase 625 to meet with Admiral Gardner about a possible transfer. Are there any concerns that you may have about our going there?"

"Why are this girl's medical records classified in so many areas?" asked Dr. Crusher. "It doesn't feel right."

"Are there risks if we take her as a new member?" added Worf.

"Thank you for your concerns," commented Picard. "But that's not what I was referring to. Starbase 625 is on the very edge of the Neutral Zone and there have been suspicions of Romulan presence near the base."

"Have they been sighted?" asked Riker.

"No, but there have been unusual transmissions discovered that were not of the federation."

"How did they discover the transmissions?" inquired Geordi.

"Some of the engineering crew discovered it during a systems check."

"What exactly goes on at this base?" asked Troi.

"Starbase 625 is used mainly for scientific study," answered Data. "However, recently they have been researching into a more efficient engine for Starfleet vessels, allowing them to reach faster speeds and a longer period of time between needed repairs. The prospect is very intriguing and-"

"Thank you Commander Data." interrupted Picard.

"I see why the Romulans would be interested in what's going on there." commented Riker.

"Hell _I'm_ interested in it." Geordi added. "Imagine the possibilities with an engine like that…" He went into a daze thinking about the things he could learn once they reached their destination.

"Discuss this with my son," Dr. Crusher said snapping Geordi back to reality. "I'm sure you two could go on for hours."

Riker and Troi smirked at her comment. "Considering the possible danger Captain, I don't think it would be wise for you to go down there." Riker said.

"Under normal circumstances I would stay on the Enterprise Number One. But my presence on the base is required by the Admiral. "However, you, Geordi, Dr. Crusher and with your permission," he nodded to Dr. Crusher, "your son will be welcome to join us."

This surprised everyone. True, Wesley Crusher was a member of the crew as acting Ensign, but to allow him to accompany them to the base was something none of them saw coming.

"Are you sure sir?" asked the bewildered doctor.

"Quite sure doctor. I believe the research on the base would provide an adequate learning experience for him."

"I'll…I'll talk to him about it sir."

"Make it so. The rest of you will remain here in case something should arise. That will be all."

The senior staff, still a little surprised, left the room. Captain Picard and Counselor Troi remained. "Captain?"

"Yes counselor?"

"There's another reason why you want Wesley to go with you isn't there?"

"Yes there is."

"What is it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say everything, but I will tell you that I feel that he will be able to open up to the girl better than any of us will initially."

"Is it that important that he does?"

"Oh yes."

"Is it because of the fact her mother died?"

"Yes there's that. And there's another reason…"

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know. Chapter 2 is just about done so it will be up soon. But I wouldn't mind a few reviews before posting it. Hehe. See you soon. Edit: Thank you Kaytee33 for noticing my goof up with Worf's name. I feel so silly. **


	2. Savannah Kalim

**Wow my story has a lot of hits! Not as many reviews, but I don't mind. I'm enjoying writing my story. Thanks to anon. trekky and Kaytee33 for reviewing my first chapter. Thanks again to Kaytee33 for pointing out my oops with Worf's name. Disclaimer: I don't own TNG…I was a little older than 1 when the first episode came out so that would be kinda hard.**

**Chapter 2:** _Savannah Kalim_

The U.S.S. Enterprise arrived at Starbase 625 a few hours later. The Captain, Dr. Crusher, Geordi, Riker, and Wesley were preparing to beam down to the base. When Wesley heard he was allowed to go he was ecstatic. He said he'd love to go immediately after his mom told him about it. He tried to hide his enthusiasm while on the transporter to give a good impression when they arrived.

They were welcomed by Admiral Joe Gardner. He was about 5'10" with short, gray hair. He was in his mid- 60's but he didn't let it show. He was composed but when he wasn't on duty he was much more laid back. "Welcome to Starbase 625 Captain Picard." he said professionally.

"The pleasure's mine Admiral. This is my first officer Commander William Riker," he said gesturing to Riker. "Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, Dr. Beverly Crusher, and her son Wesley Crusher." He pointed to every person as he mentioned their names.

"Welcome everyone, please come this way." They walked into a mess hall-type room, much like Ten Forward, only bigger. In it were various crew members, scientists, a couple of families, and waiters.

"Please sit," Admiral Gardner gestured toward a long U-shaped blue couch. They all sat, with the Admiral across from them. "I suppose you would like to talk about the possible new addition to your crew? Or perhaps you would like to know about our engine research first?"

Before anyone could speak, a crash was heard across the room and two older teenage boys began arguing.

"Don't say that about my family!" one boy yelled.

"Why not? It's true!" yelled back the other.

The whole room went quiet as they yelled louder and louder. "Umm Admiral?" started Geordi. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

The Admiral looked at the two arguing teens. He then noticed a teenage girl walking toward them. He chuckled. "Don't worry; it will be taken care of soon."

The group was a little confused but focused on the two teens as they continued to argue. Until…

"ENOUGH!"

They shut up immediately and clamped their mouths shut.

"Is this how you always act when we have guests?"

"No…no ma'am, he-"

"I don't want to hear it lieutenant. There is no excuse for either of your actions."

"Why should we listen to you anyway?" demanded the second teen. "You're so much younger than us." **(This is the point of temporary immaturity that some go through when they're already angry or stressed. He didn't mean what he said, but he still said it.)**

"You're only 2 years older than me. Besides, age doesn't matter. I'm a higher ranking officer and you must respect that. Otherwise, you shouldn't be in Starfleet."

They both hung their heads in shame at their own immaturity. "Yes ma'am," they both said as they walked away to tend their duties.

"Savannah," called the Admiral. "Come here." The girl walked toward the group.

She was 5'6" with waste length light brown hair. Her deep brown eyes expressed welcome to the guests yet hidden deep inside there was sorrow. Only counselor Troi would have noticed if she were there. Her figure was not too thin, but not to big either and she was wearing the red Starfleet uniform, only it had short sleeves. Her rank: Lieutenant Commander.

"Everyone," Admiral Gardner beamed. "This is Lieutenant Commander Savannah Kalim.

There was a short silence. "Pleasure to meet you," Captain Picard extended his hand. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

Savannah extended her hand and shook hands with him. She proceeded to do the same with everyone else until she reached Wesley. He was at a loss for words. He was immediately attracted to her but didn't want to show it yet. He stood there awkwardly until Savannah extended her hand smiling, with amusement in her eyes. He regained his composure and shook her hand, smiling as well.

"Hi. I'm Wesley Crusher. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you? You look my age."

She continued to smile, knowing this question was going to come up. "I'm 16 by human years."

Another silence. This made Wesley happy. If she were to transfer to the Enterprise, he would have a fellow crew member his age. Although he loved being there, he was surrounded by adults with no one he could talk to at times when they would not understand.

"When you say 'by human years', does that mean you're not human?" Riker inquired.

"Yes, though I know I look it. I'm a Galian." **(Completely made up. I took part of my last name when coming up with her race.)**

"Galian…" Picard pondered. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that race."

"I've been studying different races," Wesley commented eagerly. "Not much is known about the Galians except that their brains mature twice as fast as humans and that they are immune to many illnesses, including the deadly ones."

"You're half right about the brain thing," Savannah corrected, smiling. "The knowledge part of my brain matures that fast, but the emotion part does not. There are some things you can only learn through age."

"The Galians also are not a part of any empire," added Admiral Gardner. "They reside on Stell 4, are completely neutral and will trade with anyone." **(Like her race, I wanted her planet to be original too.)**

"What do you know about Galian technology?" Geordi asked.

"Not much. My parents and I moved off my home planet when I was 8. I do know that their ships have the ability to cloak, but they have to turn it off when the ship moves past impulse speeds. That was some time ago, they may have improved since then."

"Why are there so many parts of your medical records classified? Your race wasn't included either." Dr. Crusher spoke. Savannah looked to the Admiral for the answer.

All eyes went to him, except for Wesley's. He looked at Savannah, who also looked at him. There was sadness in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared as she looked back to Admiral Gardner. Wesley wasn't sure if he saw the emotion there or not.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry about that Dr. Crusher," he began. "Certain parts were classified only until you arrived here so I could tell you in person. You see, after her mother died her father basically lost his sanity and he-"

Suddenly the red alert sound went off.

Admiral Gardner pressed his Starfleet badge and spoke, "Commander Messina, what's going on?"

"_Intruder alert sir,"_ came a voice. _"There is an unknown being in the engine research center."_

"We're on our way."

The Admiral and Savannah rushed across the room and the Enterprise crew followed. They went through a long corridor to their destination. In it were half of the security team and a strange looking creature. He was the size of a child, only he was blue all over. He had skinny, long arms and short, stubby legs. His eyes were huge but his mouth was a small slit on his face. He was speaking frantically in a language no one could understand.

"How did it get here?" demanded Admiral Gardner.

"I don't know sir," answered the head of security. "He just appeared out of no where."

The creature was still gibbering as they spoke. Savannah stepped forward, knelt down, and began speaking back to it.

"What is she saying?" whispered Wesley to his mother.

"I have no idea," she whispered back.

Savannah and the creature continued to talk. He calmed a little as she stood up to face everyone. "He says he means no harm. He was imprisoned on a ship and was transported down here."

"Who? From what ship?" asked the Admiral.

"He doesn't know. He said the man was about as tall as Commander Riker, but he had blonde hair. He also said the ship is in orbit around the base."

"That's impossible," said Geordi. "Even if the ship was cloaked, it would have appeared in order to transport him down here."

Captain Picard pressed his badge. "Picard to Data."

"_Yes Captain?"_

"Are there any other ships in orbit around the base besides the Enterprise?"

"_No sir. Should there be?"_

"Possibly. Keep your eyes open and scan the area frequently. Report to me if anything changes."

"_Yes sir."_

The creature started gibbering again and Savannah turned around to listen.

"Can you understand him?" asked Dr. Crusher.

"Yes. The females in Galian families have special gifts unique to each family. On rare occasions, the males will have gifts as well. Mine is interpreting languages by hearing as little as a few words. Some languages are very complex and may take me a little time to understand, but this guy's language is very basic."

"What was he saying?" Picard asked.

"He was kidnapped from his home planet. He also said the ship he was prisoner in had all sorts of weapons and engine parts."

Suddenly, the creature shrieked and then disappeared.

"_Captain,"_ reported Data. _"A small carrier ship has come out of cloak and is right in front of us."_

"Acknowledged. Raise shields and ready weapons. Do not fire on the ship unless I give the order."

"_Yes sir."_

"Captain, I think we should return to the ship." urged Riker.

"Not yet Number One. If the Captain of that ship had wanted to attack the base, he would have done so already without having to send that creature here."

"Admiral," one of the boys from earlier appeared. "The unknown ship is hailing us."

"Send it through to my ready room."

The group walked down a short hallway to the Admiral's ready room. A man's face appeared on the viewer. He was a man in his late 20's with short blonde hair. He had a menacing smile as he scanned the faces in the room.

"Why Savannah, it's been so long."

**The chapter was getting a little too long so I decided this would be the best place to stop. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will add, but I'm aiming for around 10 total. The rest of Savannah's story will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think so far. See you soon.**


	3. The Memory and the Choice

**Thanks to anon TNG fangirl, Jiro, Graham Gilligan and Kaytee33 for their reviews. You're so good to me. Here's where the "Angst" part of the story comes in. I watered it down as much as I could to keep it within the Teen rating. If you feel the rating should be raised, please tell me. I hope you don't hate me for this; I'm not a cruel person. Disclaimer: I'm not Gene Roddenberry, therefore I do not own TNG. **

**Chapter 3:** _The Memory and the Choice_

Savannah looked at the man confused. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh you don't remember me huh?" observed the man. "That's understandable; it has been 6 years after all."

"Who are you and what business do you have at my starbase?" Admiral Gardner demanded.

"I am Eric Ziegler," Savannah's heart stopped. "I'm a trader partnered with my good friend. I've come to retrieve something he lost."

'_Data to the Captain.'_

"Go ahead Data."

'_Sir, a scan of the carrier ship shows weaponry and engine parts from both the Federation and Romulans.'_

"What are you doing with such weaponry?" demanded Riker.

"It's part of my friend's trade. He's a Galian you see and will trade with anyone."

Savannah turned pale as she stepped backward. Wesley took her left arm and looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

She looked at Wesley for a second and then back to the man.

'_Noooo!'_

"Dock your ship immediately," growled Gardner.

'_AHHH!'_

Ziegler grinned. "With pleasure Admiral. There's more where this came from."

At this point Savannah could barely stand.

"Mr. La Forge," began Gardner. "Will you accompany my security and engineering crew to take an inventory of the ship? If anything illegal is in that ship, I want him taken to the brig."

"Of course Admiral." Geordie replied as he left for the docking bay.

'_Daddy, help me!'_

A single tear escaped Savannah's eyes and she fell to her knees.

"Savannah!" cried Wesley.

All attention became focused on her. She began to cry freely as a very painful memory unwillingly came to her…

'_Sure I'll help you,' grinned a man. 'But it will come at a price.'_

'_Name it,' said another man._

'_I want her,' the man said pointing to a 10 year old Savannah._

'_She still belongs to me. You can't have her unless she agrees to marry you.'_

'_I don't want her to be my wife. Well… maybe when she grows up. I just want her for tonight.'_

…

'_Nooo!' screamed a struggling Savannah._

'_Daddy, help me!'_

_Savannah tried to get away, but the man kept a firm grip on her arms. 'He's hurting me!'_

'_Nooo!'_

"Nooo!"

Savannah sobbed as the memory ended. Wesley was on the floor next to her with one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder. Admiral Gardner looked solemn. Dr. Crusher examined her, worried that Ziegler did something to her while on his ship. If he could transport a being without being seen, it's very possible he could hurt her from the ship as well.

"It's not that kind of pain Dr. Crusher," Gardner said in a low voice. "At least not anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Gardner knelt next to the still sobbing Savannah. "Savannah, why don't you go lie down in your room?"

Not looking up, she gave a small nod and attempted to stand. Wesley helped her up.

"Sir? May I go with her?" Wesley pleaded. He had no idea what was wrong, but he hated the idea of leaving her alone in this state.

Gardner nodded to Captain Picard who then spoke, "Yes, of course. But do not speak to anyone of this along the way."

Wesley nodded as he led Savannah out of the room. **(She led the way after they left because he didn't know the way.)**

Riker broke the silence after the two teens left. "With all due respect Admiral, I think you owe us an explanation."

"There's something about that man that frightened her to death." observed Dr. Crusher.

Picard looked questioningly at Gardner who sighed. "I think it would be better if you all sat down." They did so and Gardner spoke again.

"After Savannah's mother died, her father lost his mind with grief and lost all love for his daughter. It makes me wonder if he ever loved her at all. For a year he took her and traveled around galaxies looking for the best parts for his ship, using Savannah as an interpreter. Weapons, engines, you name it."

"Why?" inquired Picard.

"It's very rare for a Galian to die due to illness. Her father was powerless to help her. He blindly wants the most powerful ship to fill the void. Savannah was nothing but a tool to him."

"Is this how all Galians are?" asked a concerned Riker.

"Not that I know of. Savannah certainly isn't. Her father wants to rule Stell 4 by taking it over. That way he will have 'complete control'."

"He plans to do this with only one ship?" asked a bewildered Dr. Crusher.

"He hadn't lost it _that_ much. He knew he would need help, and that's where Ziegler comes in. Savannah and her father traveled to Earth and met with him. Ziegler liked the idea of helping to rule a planet and agreed to join him, but he wanted something in return."

"Savannah…" whispered Picard.

Gardner nodded slowly. "By Galian law, the children belong to their parents until they become engaged, in which time they move out and live on their own. Ziegler couldn't have her in that sense because Savannah wouldn't have agreed to marry him, especially at her age. This didn't bother him because he didn't want her to anyway. He…"

He couldn't finish; he didn't need to.

"What kind of a father is he?" shouted Dr. Crusher as she angrily stood up. "She was 10 years old. How could he allow this to happen to her!"

Picard stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, also angry. "Why wasn't something done about this?"

"We couldn't find either of them. Savannah didn't want us looking for them either. She fled Earth and her father by taking her father's ship."

"She managed to pilot a ship at the age of 10?" asked Riker, stunned.

"Wes said Galians' brains mature twice as fast as humans'," answered Dr. Crusher. "It doesn't surprise me that she would have been able to do that. The thing that does surprise me is her being able to keep control of the ship despite the emotional trauma."

"She is a remarkably strong young woman." praised Picard. "But how did she get here?"

"We found her a couple of months after the…incident. She was very frightened of us, men mainly, because of what happened and she didn't want to be returned to her father. We set up a room for her here on the base and had a counselor talk to her every day. In time, the fear went away. She began to trust us and finally told us what happened. She was still a little uncomfortable so at the age of 11, I gave her a job to help keep her mind off of what happened to her."

"What kind of job?" asked Riker.

"The same one she has now, communications. It's not unusual to have different races passing through, even in the Neutral Zone. They may have to stay for a little bit while their ships are being repaired, decontaminated, and so on. They were very comfortable with Savannah because she elected to speak in their native tongues, giving them a sense of security. They liked her a lot and she liked them."

"She would be very helpful to us if we come across unknown beings," commented Riker.

"Agreed Number One. I would be honored to have her join my crew." Picard said.

"You wouldn't have brought us out here if Picard had the _choice_ to take her or not," Dr. Crusher stated. "What haven't you told us yet?"

Admiral Gardner's face turned grave. "Savannah had broken her people's law by running away from her father."

"But they moved off Stell 4 when she was a child." Dr. Crusher was afraid of where this conversation was going.

"That doesn't matter to them. Galians are very strict when enforcing their laws and will do so no matter what the cost."

"They would kill her for running away from her 'father'?" asked Riker, surprised.

"No, they don't believe in capital punishment of their own people. However, they would make her return to her father, which in my opinion is worse than death. She's stronger now, but she still deserves to be happy."

Picard saw the whole picture. "You want her to come to my ship so she could stay away from her father."

Riker's eyes widened as he too understood. "Of course, the Enterprise travels all over the place. It would be very difficult for him to track her."

"Correct," Gardner acknowledged. "She joined the Academy at 13 and graduated a few months before her 16th birthday. She was protected there and her father never would have thought to look for her there. She came back here and returned to her duties. And when her skills weren't needed, she helped out in medical and engineering."

"So why ask for a transfer now?" inquired Picard. "What changed to make you believe her father was getting close to finding her?"

"When we suspected Romulans to be lingering around the base I feared they may be helping him find her."

"What would they have to gain?" asked Dr. Crusher.

"If he promised them Stell 4 going under their control, it wouldn't surprise me if they helped him."

"Not to mention the opportunity to spy on a research base." observed Riker.

'_La Forge to Admiral Gardner.'_

"Go ahead Mr. La Forge."

'_There are all sorts of illegal weaponry and parts in this ship. There are also some things I've never seen before.'_

"Commander Messina,"

'_Yes Admiral?'_

"Escort Mr. Ziegler to the brig and do not let him out."

'_Yes sir.'_

"Is there anything else Geordi?" Picard asked.

'_Yes Captain. We checked the transmission log and there were quite a few sent recently. Most of them were to a Romulan ship. The others were sent to a Francis Kalim. He replied today saying he'll be here in three days.'_

The four paled.

"Listen to me," Gardner urged. "The Galians will be willing to go to war if they find out that we hid Savannah from her father. We don't know how powerful they are but I know of quite a few of the Federation's enemies that may jump at the opportunity to help. However, if she goes with you, and he finds her there, the people on your ship could be in grave danger. The people on this base, including myself, were willing to risk our lives and careers."

"Which is why you're giving him the choice." Dr. Crusher observed.

"Yes."

"So the Captain has to choose," Riker said quietly. "Choose between taking her and the risks included or not taking her and returning her to Kalim."

**So what did you think? I know it's cruel what happened to her, but it wouldn't have worked any other way. I guess this is what happens when I watch too much Law and Order: SVU. Review if you so desire and I will accept flames. Let me know what you would like to happen to Eric Ziegler too. I'm always open to suggestions. See you soon.**


	4. Goodbye

**I have absolutely no excuse for letting it go for this long and I apologize for this belated update. Thanks to all who reviewed even though they knew I hadn't updated in a while. Right then, I think I've wasted enough time…on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: sigh These things are so annoying sometimes. Don't own a house much less Star Trek.**

**Chapter 4: **_Goodbye_

Savannah lay in her bed in an uncomfortable silence. She had stopped crying but her head still swirled with fear of being returned to her father. Wesley sat quietly in a chair next to her bed. In between sobs she had told him her dreary past and he was shocked into silence.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Savannah said quietly.

"No no, I want to stay," he replied. "If that's alright with you I mean."

Though Wesley could not see it, she smiled into her pillow and slowly turned around to face him. "It's ok with me. I just didn't know if you'd feel comfortable staying with me after what I told you."

"I think I wouldn't be able to face myself if I left."

"Why?"

"Because…something like that…you just need someone to be there. You don't have to face it alone."

She then smiled openly to him. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "No problem. What will you do?"

"I don't have much choice. If my father arrives I will have to go back to him or the Federation risks war with a very powerful people."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Wesley said shocked at her response. "What if the Galians never find out about it? Besides, I'm sure Captain Picard or Admiral Gardner will do something to protect you."

"Trust me, my father will tell them. Even though we moved off the planet, my people are a loyal race to one another. They will not sit idly by when one of their people has been wronged. No, the Federation has risked enough on my account already. Captain Picard merely being here puts him and his crew at risk. If it comes to it, I will leave to protect everyone."

"But-"

"You'll find that I'm very stubborn," Savannah said with a little amusement.

"Yes well so is Captain Picard. _You'll_ see."

Captain Picard, Riker, Geordi, Dr. Crusher, Admiral Gardner sat in his ready room. They could not beam up to the Enterprise as the shields were up, but Data, Counselor Troi and Worf were filled in and were now looking on the view screen of the ship to add their input to the situation. **(I didn't put Natasha Yar in here because I felt it would slow the story a little bit. Rest assured she is still there and will appear in my next story if you all would like to read it.)**

"As Captain," Picard began. "I am forced to make choices at my discretion. However, given the unique circumstance I cannot make this choice alone. All of our lives are in the balance here so I would like to know your thoughts."

"I think it's absolutely terrible what happened to her," began Dr. Crusher. "I don't want to send her back to that sorry excuse of a father."

"I agree," acknowledged Worf. "What that man did was very dishonorable. And from what I understand of this girl, she is a very strong person and should not be forced to do something she clearly does not want to do. She is of the age where she can make her own decisions."

"Be that as it may Lieutenant Worf," said Riker. "She is not Klingon. Her people have different rules and are not very friendly to those who break them. I don't want to see her go back to him either, but the risk may be too high."

"What are the risks exactly if we were to take her with us?" inquired Geordi.

"The most probable retaliation from the Galian people is war." Data chimed in. "Since little is known about them, I cannot say what chance the Federation will have against them. They may be only one planet in size, but after what we encountered with the Q entity, they may be more powerful then the Federation. However, the possibility of Mr. Kalim finding the Enterprise, much less Savannah, is slim at best."

"I will tell you all right now," added Admiral Gardner. "Savannah will not go back to him quietly, but she will go. She's as stubborn as they come. She will not risk other people's lives for her sake, and she may fight your decision if you choose to take her."

"She is more honorable than I thought," commented Worf.

"Quite so, but I will deal with her when the time comes. Counselor Troi, what do you think?" asked Captain Picard.

"She is frightened; I can sense that even from here. Yet she is also very determined, about what I cannot say. I wouldn't want her to live her life in fear."

Admiral Gardner looked to everyone. "So have you all agreed?"

Silence.

"Very well. Admiral Gardner to Lieutenant Commander Kalim."

Wesley got Savannah to get out of bed and back out of her room. He then asked her questions about the base and its operations, not talking about what happened, to which she was grateful for. She began to open up to him a little more and told him about some of her "adventures" on the base. Nothing compared to what happened at Farpoint, but significant to her nonetheless.

She started to smile and laugh with Wesley until…

"_Admiral Gardner to Lieutenant Commander Kalim."_

"Yes Admiral?"

"_Come to my ready room with Mr. Crusher please."_

"Yes sir."

They exchanged glances before getting up and walking to their destination. Everyone had a serious face when they walked in. She saw Data and Counselor Troi on the view screen and smiled at them.

"Lieutenant Commander Kalim," Captain Picard began. "This is Lieutenant Commander Data and ship's Counselor Deanna Troi."

"Pleased to meet you."

Data gave Savannah a nod and Counselor Troi smiled at her.

"Savannah, I called you here because Captain Picard came to a decision about your transfer."

She looked to him. "Please sir, I don't want to put your crew in danger. In fact I-"

"Thank you Savannah," he interrupted. "We have all discussed the situation and have unanimously agreed to transfer you on to our ship."

Wesley smiled as Savannah stood dumbfounded. "But sir-"

"That is an order Lieutenant Commander," Picard said sternly. "I will expect you to be prepared to beam aboard my ship at 1900 hours."

There was nothing else she could say except "Yes sir." She then nodded to everyone and left to gather her things.

As they were preparing to beam aboard the Enterprise, Savannah said her goodbyes. The two Lieutenants who were arguing earlier in the day were there and both gave her hugs.

"It's going to be different without you here," said one.

"Yeah, I mean who's gonna yell at us in several different languages when we screw up badly?"

At this Savannah laughed and replied, "If the Admiral sends me word of you two acting up again, I swear the next time we come close to here I will yell at you all you like."

The Enterprise crew unsuccessfully hid their smiles.

"But you may never come back."

She then sent him a half-playful glare. "I'll be back when you least expect it."

Admiral Gardner looked to Savannah with both joy and sadness in his eyes. He had come to think of her as a daughter. She opened up to him first and they talked many times when they were off duty. He couldn't bear to see her go, but he knew it would be better for her if she left. "It's been a pleasure working with you Savannah."

"Believe me the pleasure's mine Admiral. What's going to happen to Ziegler?"

"For now he will say in the brig until we can evaluate everything on his ship and he will face an inquiry. He won't be leaving any time soon."

She smiled at him as they shook hands, then decided to loose the formality and hugged. When they parted, Savannah went to stand next to Wesley as Captain Picard spoke.

"Captain Picard to Data."

"_Yes Captain?"_

"Lower shields, six to beam up."

"_Yes sir."_

With one last smile, Savannah was gone.

Back on the Enterprise, Captain Picard asked Wesley to give Savannah a tour of the ship and show her where her living quarters would be. They had just reached her room when the sound for red alert boomed throughout the ship. They looked at each other confused.

"_Ensign Crusher, you are needed on the main bridge. Savannah is to stay in her quarters for the time being."_

"Who was that?" Savannah asked.

"That was Data. I guess stay here and get yourself settled. I'll try to fill you in when I can."

She nodded as he left. She couldn't even begin to try to get her things settled. Her mind was frantically asking questions that made her uneasy. Who is out there? Has he come early? Will I have to leave?

**Well there you have it and again I apologize for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how many more I can pull out of my brain before ending it but I will let you know. Please read and review and I promise I won't take this long with the next chapter.**


End file.
